


Late Night Raid

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While raiding the kitchen during the night, Zevran gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the "Love and Darkspawn" universe, after they return to Denerim
> 
> If you want to check me out, I'm on tumblr at: http://wardenari.tumblr.com/

Zevran sat in the kitchen of the Eamon estate in Denerim. The Landsmeet was still a week away, but nerves were getting thin. He tore into the bread he had found, lost in his thoughts. Arianna, his beautiful Ari had forgiven him his fear of commitment and taken him back. But she was still keeping him at arms length. Save for a few nights, he was still sharing a room with the dwarf instead of her. It appeared that despite his declaration of his love for her, some part of her was still worried that she was little more than a bed warmer. As much as he desired her constantly, he had kept himself in check as much as he could, wanting so much to assure her that his feelings were genuine, and that he was committed to only her. Nights were the worst, alone with just his thoughts, they inevitably fell to her. Her scent, the sound of her voice, how she felt when she moved under him, pressed to the mattress. Taking himself in hand hand started to become a regular occurrence. It bewildered him, having never had to do that before, always finding a willing partner in the past when he needed. But now, it was only her that he wanted, and if being chaste was what she needed to be reassured that his feelings were true, than he would suffer gladly.

 

She wore his earring, had since he had returned it to her in Orzammar. His thoughts lately had been about another piece of jewelry. One that she would wear on her left hand that would declare to the world that she was his alone. He chuckled to himself. The great Zevran, lover to so many, one who had not long ago thought love was an illusion was now looking to purchase a ring.

 

Hearing a noise of someone approach, he shoved the remains of the bread in his mouth and looked around before darting into a small pantry. The last thing he wanted right now was to encounter Isolde and have her treat him like a servant just because he was an elf. He'd stayed his hand so far out of loyalty to Alistair, but that was starting to wear thin.

 

Sitting in the pantry, he listened to who entered, hearing giggling.

 

“Maker, Ali. You're going to be King, what would they say if they knew you're were sneaking into kitchens to raid them in the middle of the night?”

 

“When I'm King, I won't need to sneak in. It'll be my kitchen. And besides, I can hear your stomach growling too. You're just as much a Warden as me, so stop teasing and help me find the cheese.”

 

He heard his lovely Ari laugh again. “It's a good thing you'll have me as adviser.”

 

“Why?” he heard Alistair ask.

 

“Who else will keep you from accidentally selling out the Kingdom for a wheel of cheese?” she giggled again. Zevran grinned, he loved hearing that sound. She'd already had too much heartache in her life. He wanted to make it so that she would laugh like that every day.

 

“Oh shush. Besides it'd have to be _really_ good cheese for you to have to worry. Here, I found some. Apples too.”

 

Zevran could hear the sound of a knife cutting the fruit but little else. The sound of stools being pulled up to the table came, and then silence for a few minutes.

 

“So, are things better, with your assassin? I see you wearing that earring now. That's good, right”, he heard Alistair ask. Zevran strained his ears, wanting to hear her answer. He held his breath, nervous as the silence lingered on for what felt like forever.

Finally she answered. “It is. He said he loves me. Several times now actually.” she sounded happy, that was good.

 

“Wow, that's got to be new for him. You believe him? I mean, I think he does, the guy was really a mess when you weren't together. He tried to act like he didn't care, but it seemed like he did.”

 

“Yes, but...”, the nervousness in his gut returned at her hesitation.

 

“Ari?”

 

“I'm not sure you want to know this, Ali.”

 

“Little sister, I'm here for you, you can tell me anything.”

 

He heard her sigh, worried about what she'd say next. “Ok, but remember, I tried to warn you. It's just, ever since we arrived back here, he's been less... physical. He hasn't even asked to move back into the room. I don't want to push him, but maybe...” she got quiet. Zevran strained wondering if she was whispering. “Maybe he regrets saying it. Maybe he is having second thoughts, and that's why he doesn't want to, Oh Ali, you're beet red. I tried to warn you.”

 

He heard Alistair cough. “Sorry, you did. Well, he's a blighted fool if that's the case.”

 

“Maybe”, he heard her say, sounding sad.

 

Did she really think that? She thought he was having second thoughts? He'd been so afraid of pushing her, he hadn't realized she was waiting for him to make a move, waiting for him to ask to come back to their bed. He leaned his head against the back wall cursing himself for being so dense. He vowed he'd make it up to her, make it so she never doubted his feelings again as soon as he was out of here. He didn't feel he could pop out now, how would that look. It'd look like he was spying on them was how that would look, so he stayed put.

 

“Andraste's tits, do you hear that?”, Alistair whispered.

 

“I hear a Chantry boy being blasphemous” she giggled.

 

“Oh quiet. No, someone's coming. Ugh, the last thing I want now is some lecture from Eamon about propriety and not sneaking into kitchens. Hide.”

 

“What?” she whispered. “Ouch, no you go that way. Just, there's not enough room for two of us there, just stay there, I'll find somewhere else.”

 

Before he could think, the door to the pantry opened and she pushed her way in.  _Oh Maker_ ! He thought.

 

The next voices they all heard were those of Eamon and Teagan. 

 

“It's going to take a lot of work to get him ready to lead.” Eamon muttered.

 

“He's a good man, he'll be fine, brother.” Teagan assured the Arl. “But what of Arianna Cousland, are they...?”

 

“No, she seems to be messing around with that elf in their group,” Eamon explained. “But that will soon pass. No respectable noble would think to have anything serious with an elf, it's just a dalliance.”

 

Even though he couldn't see her, he was pretty sure Ari was about to blow their cover by running out there to pummel Eamon. He had to act fast, even if it meant giving himself away. Quickly he grabbed for her, one hand coming around her mouth while the other around her waist pulling her against him. She struggled, preparing to elbow him he was sure. “Shh, my Warden.” he whispered in her ear, feeling her relax completely knowing it was him. He removed his hand from her mouth, still holding her close, his mouth near her hair.

 

“Zev? What are you doing here?” she whispered, without turning around.

 

“Same as you, mi amor. Raiding the kitchen.” the smell of her soap, lavender, filled his nose and he felt himself start to harden. _Maker,_ he thought, _I really do have it bad, if just the scent of her hair is having this effect._ He tried to calm himself, hoping she didn't notice. He let out a slow breath, and felt a shiver run through her as he did. His body took note, and reacted.

 

Zevran remained still, not wishing to alarm her with his current state. She didn't move, and he started to relax, feeling assured she had not yet noticed.

 

“So, if she and Alistair are not... then she is still available as it were. Without Fergus, she is the next highest noble after the King. And she is very pleasing on the eyes, after the Landsmeet, perhaps, brother, we could make arrangements for an alliance, with me, I mean.” Teagan stated.

 

Zevran felt a bout of possessiveness. That quickly fled from his mind with the next thing he felt. Her backside rolling against his hard member. Oh, she  _definitely_ knew then, and the little minx was seeing if she could push him. Zevran moved one of the hands from her hips to her taut belly and pulled her closer, so that he was pressed completely against her. He heard her stifle a moan as he rolled his hips against her.

 

“Do you feel that, My Warden. That is what just the thought of you does to me. What just having you close does.” he whispered in her ear, smiling as she returned the roll of the hips, the hand he had on her stomach flexing at the contact.

 

Eamon spoke, “You fancy her then?”

 

“She is stunning, and I would be lying if I said the thought of what that elf has probably taught her, excites me. The idea of her in my bed, it is not unpleasant. I am fairly certain she would not be a blushing maiden in the bed chambers.” Teagan replied.

 

“Do you hear that, mi amor? He desires what is mine. What would he say if he knew how you scream out my name at night. That fool thinks that you would desire him as much as I know you desire me.” he rolled his hips against her backside in a pulsing rhythm now, taking pleasure in the hitches in her breath as he did. In how she pressed back against him, clearly enjoying the feel of him.

 

“You are mine, only mine, isn't that right?” he said, lips brushing lightly against her ear. A smile came to them as she nodded. He nibbled lightly at her neck as a reward for her loyalty. “I wonder,” he elowered his town, moving back to her ear. “If I touched you, would you already be wet for me.” again she nodded, sending another jolt to his member, and again a small moan left her lips as she felt it move against her.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, my love? Right here, with them on that other side. With that fool thinking he could ever have you?” she nodded again, her hands reaching behind her to pull his hips closer as she pushed herself against him.

 

Zevran slowly dragged the hand along her stomach down, under her britches and smalls, his breath hitching when he found that she was, in fact, very wet for him. He ran a finger along her slit before finding her nub, and beginning to rub it. Her hands on his hip tightened.

 

“You look incredible in my shirt, but later, I want to see you without it.” he teased in her ear, his hips moving against her in time with his finger on her clit. His other hand made its way up his shirt to her breasts. He pulled on one, feeling the nipple harden under his touch. He rolled it along his fingers, smiling again hearing her pant his name. She moved her head to the side and he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, never breaking contact with her hips, continuing to touch her. He pushed two fingers into her, swallowing her gasp and pushing his tongue into her mouth when she did.

 

He broke the kiss, but kept his lips only a hair away. “The things I'm going to do to you when I get you on a bed. I will make you scream so loud, that those idiots will no longer question that you are mine and only mine. I am going to make you come so many times that you will beg me to let you sleep.”

 

Ari moaned again, he could feel the heat coming from her, could feel her getting wetter, and the flutter around his fingers inside her, letting him know she was close. “I will do so much to you tonight, but first, I want you to come for me. Show me that you are mine and come for me now my Warden.” He pressed his lips to her, one of her hands coming up behind her head pulling him closer, the other reaching for his member as he felt her climax. She tried to arch her back against him, but he held her close, continuing to pump into her and rub her clit as she rode it out.

 

As soon as her breathing returned, he started to pull back from her, but quick as a whip, she turned in his arms, before he could even remove his hand from her britches and kissed him  _hard_ . She pressed him against the wall, continuing to kiss him as the hand on his member pumped him, slow and then fast. He barely had time to recover before she was down on her knees, pulling his sleep pants down. She kissed the head of his cock once he was free, and then began to run her tongue along him.

 

“She has so much spirit. And quite the mouth. I can just imagine what she can do with that mouth, if properly motivated,” Teagan hinted. Zevran chuckled, thinking that the man really had no idea just how good she could be with that mouth, when all thought left him as she closed those beautiful lips around him. His threw his head back, hitting the wall as his hands went to her head. She pulled at his backside, pushing him further in, a signal for him to take control. Zevran bit back a moan as he pumped himself in and out of her mouth, feeling himself being so close. It only took a few seconds before he was releasing himself into her exquisite throat. He took a minute to catch his breath. During that time she pulled his pants back up around him and stood back up to face him again, pressing light kisses to his neck.

 

He grabbed her face gently and kissed her lips. “I love you, my beautiful Warden.” he whispered. “I am coming back to our bed when we leave here, and I am not leaving again.” He could feel her smile against his kiss as she nodded.

They continued to kiss, until they heard the brothers leave. A moment later the pantry door opened. “Ari, it's safe to come out now... OH.” Alistair whispered in surprise. “Well then, I guess I'll see you both in the morning.”

 

Ari led Zevran out of the pantry holding his hand tightly, not letting go until they were back in their room.

 


End file.
